


Grounded

by atheandra



Series: Crazy Wor(l)d-s [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Yes, this is yet another Darcy Lewis Soulmate story. I hope you'll find the backstory funny though.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly back story, nothing really happens between Strange and Darcy the story stops as they meet. I just wanted her to send the Avengers to the corner. 
> 
> Italics are for past situations that she is remembering at the moment.

Darcy was getting angry. She was the youngest, and yet she had to baby them all. She just wished for one day of peace was that too much to ask, really? Yes, she had days off, but have you ever worked for a superhero organization? Days off meant nothing to them. 

As the years went on, she had to give up her free time many times.

  _“No Hulk. You go sit in the corner. No one, no matter how big and green they are, is allowed to make Jane cry.” Darcy told him firmly and then let him sit in the corner for about 30 minutes, forbidding him from turning back into Bruce, he didn’t do the crime, no reason for him to make the time. Unfortunately, it had thrown her plans to go on a shopping spree with Pepper and Tony’s credit card right out the window._

  _“I will not repeat myself, Missy, now you put your behind in the corner or I will not speak to you ever again.”  Natasha had scared Tony so bad with her Halloween prank that Bruce had to get his hand inside his chest plate to start his heart back up. Natasha was not allowed to play scary jokes ever again, and no, Darcy didn’t care that she promised not to prank Tony, or that Tony didn’t have heart problem anymore, she didn’t have time to spare stalking everyone with a defibrillator._

_“I really do not care if you are a hundred, or ten, you will go and stand in the corner, and when you are done you will clean up your mess,” Darcy told the sheepish super soldiers that were looking at her from behind their way too long eyelashes, why did they have so long eyelashes? She has to admit she did lose a lot of free time daydreaming about the Avengers when she first started working with them, which technically was still their fault. Plus there was no way she was cleaning up after Steve and Bucky when they had a painting fight in the middle of the common living room, they had their painting studio for that kind of preliminary, not that she was sure it was preliminary for them, she just liked thinking it was._

_“You better be standing in your corner by the time I get out of here, Hawkass or my vengeance will be swift and painful.” She said when she noticed that someone ate all the cookies she had made for herself to enjoy with movie night, not that there weren’t all kinds of other baked goods that she had also done herself in the afternoon, but the chocolate and salty caramel flakes cookies were hers and since she was the cook of all those baked goods she was allowed to call dibs._

_“No, shut up, I don’t want to hear it.” She told Tony just that morning. “You do not go around buying a sports car for people just because you ruined their dress at a party the previous night, Tony.” She told him, pushing him toward the corner of his lab. “My dress cost less than $100 and you bought me a $200k car to replace it. Let’s not even talk about the fact that I can’t wear the car so it’s not really a replacement for what you damaged and haven’t you ever heard of the washing machine? My dress was fine by morning.” She said staring him down until he was following the well-known instruction and turning his face toward the wall. “Do not look at me like that. I am proud of the fact that my dress was only $100. Pepper spends more on her socks I know, but we don’t have the same budget.” She explained. “Do not make yourself a permanent resident of that corner Tony if my next paycheck has one more zero than it’s supposed to be or an entire wardrobe happens to appear in my closet I will put you back here indefinitely. I work in a lab and in the kitchen, I do not need expensive clothes.”_

Strangely enough, the ones that were the less trouble were the Maximoff twins, they were really sweet, Pietro liked to run around her at full speed but that wasn’t taking away any of her time, or giving her more work, and it wasn’t unreasonable either, it was simply who he was. Sam was behaving too, but that was mostly due to Natasha’s reward system and not because of Darcy’s kindergarten worthy punishment.

She had to admit that her favorite moment was the day she got to put Agent Coulson in the corner, but he was begging for it really.

_“Whose stupid idea was it to let Daisie play in the sub level of a governmental unstable building?” She asked the assembled dumb-asses who sent an entire team of SHIELD agents to the hospital. “I am waiting. Who is responsible? It’s not like you didn’t know that the Triskelion could and would fall on your head.” When Phil directed himself into the far left corner, she looked surprised. “You will file the paperwork for this mess, not your team, you’ll do it yourself after you stayed 30 minutes in the corner,” she told him and fled the room before her resolve crumbled, she knew Daisie’s security was really important to him, and he would already feel bad about what happened but still he had to be grounded or that would set a bad example for the kids, she was certain he would later tell her he approved._

Now, this mess she wanted nothing to do with, no way, she was simply waiting for them to be distracted, so she could walk out of the room possibly the building before anyone could even think of asking her to do some damage control.

“Maybe I went a little too far.” The man that just made half of the new building Tony was constructing disappear simply stated.

“You think?” Tony said his voice a little higher than it normally is.

“Go stand in the corner and then you will help build it all back.” Darcy heard herself talking before she realized she was doing it.

The man looked at her and let out a relieved smile. “Thank God you’re not some old school teacher.”

Well, what could she say to that? ‘Thank you for narrowing my carrier option’, just didn’t seem enough. He still needed to do his time in the corner though, it wouldn’t be good to start this relationship by allowing him to just do whatever the hell he wanted. She pointed him toward the corner again, and he went with an eye roll but still, he went which made her grin at Natasha, because she had a better-behaved soulmate than hers.


End file.
